Quel Giorno
by YuKanda
Summary: Kanda è un ragazzo dabbene con una vita troppo noiosa, così insofferente per la sua condizione da meditare di farsi del male, senza però cedere alla tentazione. Fino a quel giorno. Un incontro casuale in un pub si trasforma in qualcosa di inaspettato. A
1. Chapter 1: Lui

****DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ****PURTROPPO**** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!****

**ATTENZIONE YAOI**** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

OK, avrei voluto completarla e pubblicarla tutta insieme (sì, l'idea era quella di fare una one shot) visto che è nata appositamente per il compleanno di Kanda , ma non ho fatto in tempo, così ho deciso di spezzarla in due parti^^ Spero di finire il pezzo mancante per domani.

E, bé... Ammetto che questa volta Kanda ha ricevuto come regalo una fanfiction non proprio idilliaca, ma avrà il suo lieto fine, promesso. XD

Inoltre... Ho bellamente dimenticato di postare qui oltre che su EFP, così, ahimé, sono un giorno in ritardo... è_é Chissenefrega, l'importante è il contenuto, no?

.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>6 GIUGNO 2011, AUGURI KANDA!<strong>**

* * *

><p>E con il compleanno di Kanda anche quest'anno ha inizio il Festival!<p>

Benvenuti al_ **LaviYu Festival**_, evento giunto alla sua terza edizione!

Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.

Quest'anno l'evento non ha un programma ricco come quello scorso, complice il declino del fandom e l'abbandono di massa che ne è seguito.

Tuttavia sono stati indetti un paio di contest, e noi ci proponiamo di gestire una kinkmeme week Italiana.

Trovate i dettagli dei contest nella discussione del LaviYuu Festival linkata nel mio profilo, ed anche la data della Kinkmeme Week. L'unico punto fermo Italiano quindi anche quest'anno siamo noi del Black Order Forum; chiunque voglia partecipare è libero di lasciare il link del suo lavoro (sia esso una fanart, una foto oppure una fanfiction) nel thread apposito che riunirà tutti gli omaggi fatti alla nostra coppia preferita.

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Quel giorno**

.

.**  
><strong>

Nel vicolo era buio, la luce di un lampione a malapena ne raggiungeva l'imbocco, creando un'atmosfera tetra, celando quei dettagli sciatti che identificavano il posto come zona malfamata. Il muro alle sue spalle gli penetrava nella schiena mentre qualcuno lo premeva con forza contro di esso, tanto che avrebbe potuto contarne i mattoni.

Un respiro affannoso si mescolava al suo, lambendogli il volto, scendendo lungo la curva del collo, facendolo fremere e contorcere; il suo corpo vibrava come una corda di violino pizzicata con perizia da un musicista esperto, il desiderio di quel contatto perverso che lo divorava dall'interno, quasi fosse la soluzione ultima a tutti i suoi problemi.

Ma non lo era, lui lo sapeva bene, eppure aveva lasciato che accadesse, _stava_ lasciando che accadesse, e non intendeva fare assolutamente nulla perché l'altro smettesse di baciarlo, di toccarlo, di possederlo come se per loro non ci fosse un domani.

Però domani sarebbe arrivato, puntuale come sempre, portando con sé la consapevolezza di ciò che aveva fatto, insieme al dolore del rimorso, oltre quello del corpo. Ed era ciò che voleva, che cercava, una dose letale di dolore che gli ottenebrasse talmente i sensi da fargli dimenticare tutto il resto, perché autodistruggersi era l'unica cosa che lo faceva sentire vivo.

Bere fino a stordirsi completamente iniziava già a non funzionare più, perché, come si diceva, i dispiaceri sanno nuotare, e la sua vita vuota gli era sempre più insopportabile.

La confusione del locale dietro l'angolo riempiva l'aria come una musica, costante, ipnotica, quasi irreale, perfetta per coprire i loro gemiti, mescolandoli al suo interno quasi fosse un cocktail dagli ingredienti esotici.

Neanche si era accorto di quando erano usciti, a malapena aveva registrato di essere sbattuto contro quel muro in un vicolo sporco e maleodorante, sotto gli occhi dei barboni che sicuramente lo abitavano, ben nascosti nell'ombra dei loro giacigli di cartone; erano entrambi così ubriachi che non si rendevano conto di quel che stavano facendo, perlomeno il giovane che aveva attaccato bottone con lui, nonostante la sua espressione fosse così proibitiva da scacciare chiunque al primo sguardo.

Si era avvicinato con un sorriso di quelli che abbagliano, un solo occhio visibile ma brillante di gioia (ed ebbro di alcool) che si fissava nei suoi, palesemente cercando di sedurlo, e fiammeggianti capelli rossi, corti e spettinati; aveva capito subito che quel giovane così bizzarro l'aveva preso per una donna talmente era ubriaco, ma quella sera non gli importava.

Sì, di solito l'avrebbe preso a pugni per un affronto di quel genere, però in quel momento voleva solo farsi del male, per dimostrare a sé stesso e al mondo che non era un pezzo di ghiaccio, che era in grado di provare emozioni, di _sentire_ il desiderio come chiunque altro; e, no, non gli interessava che la persona messagli di fronte dal caso fosse un altro uomo, rendeva semplicemente il tutto ancora più spregevole.

Un uomo ignaro, talmente ubriaco da non accorgersi di avere fra le braccia un maschio nemmeno sentendo la sua erezione premuta contro il proprio stomaco. Forse però l'errore era stato di entrambi, perché si era accorto subito dell'effetto che il tocco del giovane sconosciuto aveva su di lui, sulle sue reazioni, e la realizzazione l'aveva gettato in un abisso di disperazione; forse, forse la ragione per cui evitava ogni rapporto con le donne era quella, aspettava di trovare chi lo accendesse così.

Quel qualcuno però, era meno gay di quanto non fosse stato lui fino ad un attimo prima di incontrarlo, e non poteva nemmeno biasimare il maledetto pub, perché era un normalissimo locale, non un club gay. In aggiunta, se anche avesse voluto una relazione, rivederlo in circostanze diverse, da sobrio, lui l'avrebbe respinto.

Quando il giovane si era presentato nemmeno ne aveva compreso il nome, ma doveva averlo guardato in un modo che a lui era piaciuto, che aveva interpretato come un invito a continuare, perché dopo aver biascicato qualcosa di incomprensibile si era avvicinato piazzandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

Avrebbe dovuto esserne sconvolto, dargli quel che si meritava, invece aveva alimentato l'equivoco piegando le labbra in un ghigno soddisfatto e stringendosi di più a lui, badando bene a non dire una sola parola per evitare che si accorgesse dello scambio di persona.

Abbietto? Ignobile? Indegno? Sì, forse, ma potevano andare tutti al diavolo per quel che gli importava, purché quella sera lui ottenesse ciò che voleva, provare a sé stesso di essere vivo.

E forse era la cosa più contorta che potesse venirgli in mente, ma, come si dice, bisogna accontentarsi di quel che passa il convento, ed era certo che se fosse stato sobrio non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

Doveva lasciarsi andare finché la sua coscienza non fosse stata in grado di protestare. Ci fu un altro bacio, e lui lo ricambiò con ardore.

Ciò che era accaduto dopo non gli era chiaro, si era sentito afferrare e trascinare sulla pista di ballo, le mani del giovane che scivolavano lungo il suo corpo, e l'attimo successivo era fuori, nel vicolo, mezzo nudo con lui addosso. Non aveva dubbi di aver attivamente partecipato a tutto ciò, l'unica domanda che gli ballava in testa era: _"Perché? Perché provo tanto desiderio di lui?"_

Ogni bacio che riceveva, ogni carezza lo faceva impazzire, ne voleva ancora, voleva di più, ora che finalmente _sentiva_ qualcosa non vi poteva rinunciare. Permise che gli fosse aperta la camicia, accogliendo le labbra dell'altro sui suoi capezzoli, la lingua di lui che disegnava i contorni dello strano tatuaggio che aveva sul petto sopra uno di essi, incredulo su come fosse possibile che il giovane non si accorgesse che non aveva seno.

Guidò le mani di lui lungo i propri fianchi, posizionandole a sostenergli le natiche, deciso ad andare fino in fondo prima che l'amante rinsavisse, prima che tutto ciò smettesse di mandagli brividi di passione lungo ogni singola fibra del suo corpo.

Non poteva credere di stare per fare una cosa simile con le proprie mani, lui, l'integerrimo Yuu Kanda, idolo della scuola, persona irreprensibile; quello che non beveva, non si drogava, non andava a puttane, non flirtava con nessuno.

Oh, come si sbagliavano! Quella sera aveva ceduto su tutta la linea, si era ubriacato fin quasi a non sapere più chi o dove fosse, si era lasciato rimorchiare da un uomo nientemeno, ed ora era in un vicolo buio a fare sesso con lui. Consenziente.

Lo baciò avidamente, distraendolo dai movimenti dei loro corpi uniti, sollevando una gamba dopo averla liberata dei pantaloni per agganciarla alla sua vita, ed introdusse due dita nel proprio corpo, sperando in tal modo di prepararsi abbastanza da ridurre il dolore.

Le dita strette fra le ciocche vermiglie del giovane, si fece baciare a lungo sul collo, incurante dei lividi che avrebbe avuto la mattina dopo, e quando ritenne di essere pronto ne afferrò l'erezione, portandola dove la voleva, fra le natiche, e premendo su di essa con tutta la sua forza, aiutandone l'ingresso con quella stessa mano che la stringeva.

L'esclamazione soffocata del suo proprietario gli giunse come musica alle orecchie ed emise a sua volta un lungo gemito, cercando di bilanciare il proprio peso fra il muro e le spalle del giovane cui era disperatamente aggrappato.

Il giovane sconosciuto gli venne in aiuto, afferrandolo per i fianchi ed iniziando a spingere dentro di lui, dapprima lentamente, poi con più forza, fino a trasformare i suoi gemiti in urla soffocate, a stento trattenute solo dalla caparbia forza di volontà che era uno dei suoi tratti distintivi.

Quel movimento toccava qualcosa dentro di lui che lo faceva uscire di senno, il dolore che si mescolava all'estasi, talmente intenso che quando venne sul petto dell'amante quasi collassò su di lui; nemmeno si rese conto se l'altro avesse o no riversato il proprio seme nel suo corpo finché non crollarono a terra rovinosamente.

Si rialzò, disgustato, tremante, vergognosamente nudo, sporco di sesso e di fango, pieno di polvere del muro, i capelli scarmigliati, appiccicati di sudore, pieni di schegge d'intonaco. Si rivestì come meglio poteva, malfermo sulle gambe, e si trascinò zoppicando a casa, deciso a dimenticare per sempre quella follia.

Il Lunedì, quando si ripresentò a scuola, era più scontroso che mai, dopo che il ricordo di ciò che aveva fatto gli era piombato addosso con tutto il suo ripugnante realismo. Non poteva davvero lamentarsi, ora aveva quel dolore che inseguiva da tanto tempo, sottile e tagliente come lama di coltello, piantato a fondo nel suo cuore.

Aveva abbandonato lo sconosciuto nel vicolo nudo come un verme, in balia di chiunque l'avesse voluto derubare, stuprare o uccidere. "_CHE_," gli sfuggì dalle labbra a quel pensiero. Non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto, ed era questo il dolore più grande.

Sedette in classe con la solita aria gelida, composto e disinteressato di tutto fuorché della lezione che stava per iniziare, ma quando la professoressa entrò c'era qualcuno con lei, un nuovo studente. _Lui_.

A Kanda si fermò il cuore, il fiato gli si bloccò in gola e divenne mortalmente pallido: l'avrebbe riconosciuto? Quanto ricordava _lui _di quella notte? Si sarebbe reso conto che la ragazza che si era sbattuto contro il muro non era affatto tale? Che si trattava invece di un maschio, di _lui_?

Questa volta il nome del giovane gli era giunto forte e chiaro, Lavi Bookman, appena trasferito in città dopo un lungo peregrinare in giro per il mondo. Per quello era a bere dentro il dannato bar? Per festeggiare il suo ritorno nel paese d'origine? _Maledizione_.

Cercò di mantenersi indifferente quando Lavi si sedette al banco accanto al suo, sforzandosi di sembrare concentrato sui compiti dovuti per quella mattina. Lavi però parve da subito interessato a lui, ed un brivido di gelo gli corse lungo la schiena: allora ricordava? _Sapeva_?

Il dubbio lo torturò fino al suono della campanella che annunciava la ricreazione, momento in cui l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri si avvicinò al banco cui sedeva, l'aria amichevole e l'espressione gentile.

- Lavi, piacere. - gli rivolse quello stesso sorriso col quale l'aveva catturato la sera incriminata, tendendo la mano.

- _CHE_. - rispose Kanda sprezzante, valutando la reazione del giovane per capire se l'avesse o meno riconosciuto e voltando la testa di lato in modo molto sgarbato. Lui parve sorpreso, totalmente spiazzato, senza parole per quella reazione così brusca.

- Piacere, Allen. - disse allora un altro studente dal banco davanti a quello di Lavi.

Quello stupido impiccione albino che non poteva soffrire si stava mettendo in mezzo per inimicargli Lavi. Non che lui avesse fatto qualche sforzo per essere cordiale, intendiamoci, però la cosa lo irritava lo stesso.

- Ciao. - Lavi si voltò verso il nuovo arrivato, stringendo a lui la mano, e subito il ragazzetto si avvicinò sussurrandogli all'orecchio.

- Non devi badargli, Kanda è fatto così, odia tutto e tutti. Fai attenzione a non rivolgerti a lui chiamandolo per nome, o ti mangia vivo. - lo avvisò con aria grave, sbirciando da dietro la figura di Lavi per verificare che l'orco cattivo in questione non l'avesse sentito.

- D-Davvero? - mormorò il giovane mantenendo il tono della voce altrettanto basso. - Non è Kanda il suo nome?

- No, è Yuu, ma lui non vuole che lo si usi. - spiegò Allen con una scrollata di spalle. - Deve essere una qualche tradizione del suo paese, sai è di origini Giapponesi.

- Oh... - esclamò Lavi, sbirciando il giovane orientale di sottecchi. - E non parla bene la nostra lingua?

Allen scoppiò a ridere, tirando il compagno in disparte e guadagnandosi con quello un'occhiata omicida da parte di Kanda, anche se ne fraintese la ragione attribuendola alla sua persona, che il giovane detestava cordialmente.

- No, no, sa benissimo l'Inglese, solo non voleva parlare con te. - il ragazzetto continuò a ridere di gusto, assestando una pacca sulla spalla del nuovo compagno. - Ti abituerai. Ora vieni, andiamo a mangiare prima che finisca il tempo. Che hai fatto all'occhio, se non sono troppo indiscreto? - chiese poi curioso mentre si incamminavano.

Kanda fissò i due uscire dalla classe con aria truce: l'albino maledetto glielo aveva portato via! Digrignò i denti cercando di non mostrare quanto la cosa lo turbasse, ma si rifiutò di ammettere con sé stesso di essere terribilmente geloso, attribuendo il sentimento d'irritazione alla sua avversione per il pestifero ragazzetto, che lui amava apostrofare col nomignolo di 'moyashi' per il suo aspetto gracile e minuto.

Riflettendoci a mente fredda, quello era davvero un gran guaio, una vera terribile catastrofe che rischiava di rovinarlo. Se Lavi rivelava a moyashi quel che avevano fatto, no, quel che _lui_ aveva fatto...

Doveva assolutamente scoprire _quanto_ il giovane ricordava di quella sera maledetta.


	2. Chapter 2: Sogno o Realtà?

****DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ****PURTROPPO**** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!****

**ATTENZIONE YAOI**** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<br>Ancora una volta mi sono dilungata, così sarà necessario un terzo capitolo per concludere questa storia u_u  
>E con mio sommo rammarico, non sono arrivata dove volevo...<br>Non ci sto con la testa in questo periodo, ho dato una controllata mentre traducevo il capitolo in Inglese, ma non garantisco mi sia sfuggito qualcosina u_u  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>8 LUGLIO 2011, BUON LAVIYUU DAY!<strong>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lo so, ormai ne avrete abbastanza di questo, ma io devo inserirlo lo stesso! *annuisce* XD

.

Con il compleanno di Kanda anche quest'anno ha avuto inizio il Festival!

Benvenuti al_ **LaviYu Festival**_, evento giunto alla sua terza edizione!

.

Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.

Quest'anno l'evento non ha un programma ricco come quello scorso, complice il declino del fandom e l'abbandono di massa che ne è seguito.

Tuttavia sono stati indetti un paio di contest, e noi ci proponiamo di gestire una kinkmeme week Italiana. Trovate il link del topic dove fare le richieste nel mio profilo, con la data e tutte le info!

Trovate i dettagli dei contest nella discussione del LaviYuu Festival linkata nel mio profilo.

L'unico punto fermo Italiano quindi anche quest'anno siamo noi del Black Order Forum; chiunque voglia partecipare è libero di lasciare il link del suo lavoro (sia esso una fanart, una foto oppure una fanfiction) nel thread apposito che riunirà tutti gli omaggi fatti alla nostra coppia preferita.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Quel giorno<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capitolo 2 -** **Sogno o Realtà? **

.

.

Lavi era un tantino spiazzato da quel primo giorno di scuola dopo il suo ritorno a Londra. Era ancora sottosopra per la colossale sbornia che si era preso il Sabato precedente, davvero la più grossa che avesse mai ricordato; quanti bicchieri fra birra e cocktails si era scolato nemmeno lo sapeva, dopo la prima dozzina era già così andato che a stento riusciva a riconoscere il barista.

Il barista, già. Quell'uomo dall'aspetto così strano, con i suoi inquietanti tatuaggi sulla fronte e quegli occhi dorati, uno sguardo così penetrante che per tutto il tempo Lavi aveva avuto la netta sensazione di averlo incollato addosso, come se questi fosse il suo angelo custode. O il sorvegliante di una prigione, dato il suo aspetto non propriamente 'angelico', con la carnagione così scura ed i capelli nerissimi, appena mossi, che gli ricadevano in ciocche sul volto dai tratti chiaramente latini.

Lavi amava molto quel locale e lo frequentava abitualmente quando viveva ancora in città, per cui era andato a colpo sicuro la sera che era arrivato, trovandosi di fronte ad una grossa sorpresa: il posto era completamente cambiato.

A cominciare dal nome, diventato una cosa assurda che nemmeno era riuscito a leggere per intero (il che, parlando di lui, uno con la memoria fotografica da far invidia ad una macchina per radiografie, era tutto dire), passando dal totale rinnovo locali, che includeva un consistente ampliamento di superficie, per finire con un nuovo proprietario e nuovi camerieri. E, ovviamente, il nuovo barista.

Il pub era piuttosto affollato quando era entrato, eppure quell'uomo si era subito rivolto a lui, domandando cosa gradisse da bere e continuando a chiedere finché Lavi non aveva perso il conto delle consumazioni. Di solito reggeva molto bene l'alcool, ma per qualche strana ragione quella sera gli era andato subito alla testa, portando la sua percezione del mondo in una dimensione fluttuante dai contorni sfocati, confusa e permeata da una luce quasi fiabesca.

Chissà, forse era stato per quello che d'improvviso aveva visto nella sala una meravigliosa fanciulla dai tratti esotici, seduta tutta sola ad un tavolo isolato con un'espressione sofferente sul volto bellissimo. Non era tuttora sicuro che non fosse stata un'allucinazione causata dall'overdose di alcolici, visto che di lei pareva non essere rimasta traccia; persino il proprietario del locale negava di averla vista.

Eppure lui ricordava alcune... cose. Era certo di essersi avvicinato a lei, di averla invitata a ballare e poi di essere usciti dal pub insieme, però dopo di quello tutto era terribilmente confuso. Per cui, dal momento che si era risvegliato nel retrobottega sotto lo sguardo preoccupato del gestore, aveva assunto che molto probabilmente era svenuto nel club e tutto quanto non era stato che un sogno molto, molto strano.

Perché, ad un certo punto Lavi era assolutamente sicuro di aver baciato il torace di un uomo, cosa che nella vita reale non avrebbe mai fatto... anzi, a dirla tutta ricordava dettagli ben più scabrosi di un semplice bacio e per rendere il quadro della situazione più penoso, richiamarli alla mente portava con sé un turbine di passioni che lo spaventava alquanto. In particolare lo terrorizzava il desiderio che sentiva tuttora se ripensava al giovane sconosciuto.

Possibile che avesse di sua volontà adescato un altro uomo per avere un rapporto sessuale con lui? E in quel caso, perché questi non si era ribellato? Quel posto non era un locale gay, era assai improbabile che tra tutti gli avventori lui avesse pescato proprio l'unico giovane con quell'inclinazione sessuale... oppure sì?

Poi l'uomo bizzarro che ora possedeva il pub (e che in effetti a voler essere del tutto onesti un po' l'aspetto ambiguo ce l'aveva) iniziò a dirgli qualcosa che lo scosse ancora di più, e...

- Lavi? - uno strattone al braccio e lo sventolare di dita davanti al suo occhio sano riportarono Lavi di colpo al presente. - Dobbiamo ordinare. - gli ricordò la voce che l'aveva chiamato, facendolo rendere conto di essere davanti ad uno spazientito commesso della mensa studenti.

- Oh! - esclamò imbarazzato, rivolgendo all'uomo di fronte a lui un sorriso ebete e frugandosi in tasca con impegno. - Un tramezzino, per favore. - chiese mentre la sua affannosa ricerca ancora continuava senza dare risultati, rendendo il tutto ancora più sgradevole.

- Lascia stare, offro io. - giunse in suo soccorso Allen, assestandogli una pacca sulla spalla. L'espressione del giovane era piuttosto divertita ma comprensiva, come se si aspettasse dall'inizio che Lavi potesse sentirsi spaesato essendo nuovo in quella scuola.

- Grazie. - disse Lavi mentre si sedevano ad uno dei tavoli. - Devo aver lasciato il mio portafoglio a casa, sono piuttosto sbadato in questi giorni. - si giustificò ridacchiando, infilandosi una mano fra i capelli arruffati, di un rosso così intenso da apparire innaturale, non poté fare a meno di notare Allen mentre osservava il comportamento impacciato del compagno di scuola nel gestire il proprio pranzo.

Teneva il panino nell'altra mano come se non sapesse cosa farci e continuava a sorridere in modo stupido, grattandosi la nuca e guardando insistentemente verso la porta come se si aspettasse di veder entrare qualcuno che conosceva.

Allen dette tuttavia la priorità alla pressante necessità di cibo che il suo stomaco lamentava e addentò il primo dei suoi numerosi tramezzini, riempiendosi la bocca fino alla massima capacità consentita, senza curarsi dell'espressione meravigliata che si era sostituita a quella di vuota allegria sul viso di Lavi.

- Ti crea problemi? L'incidente, intendo. - biascicò il giovane mentre ingurgitava un altro grosso boccone. Lavi era stato piuttosto evasivo sulla natura della disgrazia che l'aveva privato dell'uso dell'occhio destro quando era solo un bambino, e Allen era molto curioso a riguardo. - Voglio dire, con la gente. - si rese conto dopo averlo chiesto di quanto scortese fosse stata la domanda e subito cercò di sdrammatizzare. - Oh, non hai bisogno di parlarmene se non vuoi, è che sembri averlo superato molto bene ed è ammirevole. - affermò cercando di annuire mentre masticava di buona lena.

Sulle labbra di Lavi si disegnò un ghigno amaro, ma non parve affatto ferito dalle insinuazioni di Allen. Scrollò le spalle, tornando a barricarsi dietro il suo sorriso allegro.

- Nessun problema, Allen. - disse in tono cordiale. - E' stata dura all'inizio, ma ora non faccio più caso a come la gente mi guarda o a cosa dice di me. Davvero.

Il ragazzo di fronte a lui prese un altro grosso boccone, leccandosi poi ad una ad una le dita prima di passare alla pietanza successiva, cercando nonostante tutto di ricambiare il sorriso di Lavi e finendo con lo sputacchiare sul tavolo numerose briciole di pane e companatico.

Notando che l'altro si tratteneva a stento dallo scoppiare a ridere, Allen ingoiò tutto in una volta l'ultimo morso rischiando seriamente di strozzarcisi, ma dopo una breve lotta per respirare ebbe ragione del suo pasto, tornando a rivolgersi a Lavi, le guance arrossate per lo sforzo.

- Allen! Sei sempre il solito! - esclamò una voce di donna dietro di loro, colpendo scherzosamente col dorso della mano chiusa a pugno la testa del ragazzo albino, un'espressione di ostentata serietà sul bel volto orientale. - Smetti di abbuffarti, farai cattiva impressione sul nostro nuovo compagno!

La ragazza appariva molto giovane, più o meno della stessa età di Allen, giudicò Lavi, e dai lineamenti si poteva capire che fosse di origini Cinesi, sia per il taglio degli occhi e il loro colore che per i lunghi capelli neri e lisci, raccolti in due codini appena sopra le orecchie.

- L-Lenalee! - balbettò Allen portandosi istintivamente le mani a coprire la parte offesa, assumendo un'aria sinceramente contrita. - Pensavo non mangiassi con noi... - si scusò subito anche se Lenalee non aveva accennato al fatto di non essere stata aspettata.

- Infatti. - rispose lei, sorridendo prima all'amico e poi al nuovo studente. - Ma mio fratello ha avuto un impegno improvviso e così sono riuscita a scappare. - affermò in tono trionfante, presentandosi a Lavi. - Lenalee Lee, piacere. - Lavi le strinse la mano, affascinato dal savoir-faire della ragazza, la quale trascinò una sedia al tavolo e si accomodò senza aspettare di essere invitata a restare. - Domani è il suo compleanno, poveri noi! - continuò tornando al discorso precedente, scuotendo lentamente la testa con un ondeggiare dei suoi graziosi codini, lo sguardo fisso negli occhi azzurro ghiaccio di Allen. - Pretende di organizzare una festa apocalittica in un posto che piaccia anche a noi, e ci vuole tutti presenti. - sospirò sconsolata. - Incluso Kanda.

A quell'affermazione Allen rischiò di strozzarsi di nuovo col suo ultimo panino, prontamente salvato da una sonora pacca dietro la schiena, cortesia di Lavi, il quale era assai interessato a questo misterioso fratello di Lenalee che si azzardava nientemeno a pretendere la presenza di uno scontroso come Kanda alla propria festa di compleanno.

- Kanda non accetterà mai di venire. - riuscì infine ad articolare Allen, ancora tossendo parte dell'ultimo boccone appartenente al suo prezioso pasto.

- Lo so, ma con un po' della mia capacità persuasiva conto di riuscire a convincerlo. - affermò la ragazza curvando le labbra in quello che su qualunque altro viso sarebbe parso un sorriso diabolico e che invece su quello di lei brillava di innocente fiducia in sé stessi.

Lavi non poté fare a meno di chiedersi che legame ci fosse fra i due giovani, dal momento che Lenalee sembrava sicura del fatto suo e questo implicava una conoscenza assai intima del soggetto in questione.

No, non era affatto geloso della ragazza. No, davvero, non lo era, perché avrebbe dovuto poi? Perché, mio caro, gli ricordò prontamente la sua memoria, lo associ al ragazzo delle tue allucinazioni alcoliche, quando nemmeno gli somiglia.

Lui però non era convinto che Yuu non somigliasse alla persona che forse aveva incontrato (e forse, invece, più probabilmente non esisteva affatto); trovava invece che i loro tratti somatici fossero molto simili.

Però era buio, lui era ubriaco oltre ogni limite sopportabile da un comune essere umano, e in aggiunta era assolutamente certo di aver flirtato con una donna, non con un uomo. Il resto doveva esserselo sognato, punto.

Perché, se non l'aveva sognato... Bé, diciamocelo chiaro: era in grossi guai. E magari, magari c'era dentro fino al collo ugualmente, sogno oppure no, vista l'ossessione che gli stava pian piano creando attorno.

- Come mai sei così sicura che Yuu ti darà ascolto? - ecco, l'aveva chiesto, iniziava già ad impicciarsi nella vita del giovane, come se gli importasse qualcosa di lui. Lenalee gli rivolse uno sguardo allibito di cui Lavi non comprese la ragione, girando poi quello stesso sguardo su Allen, il quale allargò le braccia e scosse la testa con l'aria di chi respinge ogni addebito, come a dire: "Io l'ho avvisato che non deve chiamare Kanda per nome, non è colpa mia!"

- Se ci tieni alla tua incolumità non usare il nome di Kanda davanti a lui, è molto puntiglioso a riguardo. - ribadì la ragazza in tono estremamente serio, tanto per essere davvero certa che Lavi fosse stato informato del rischio che correva a prendersi tanta confidenza con Kanda. Lavi annuì ripetutamente, ridacchiando imbarazzato: era già partito col piede sbagliato, sentiva che quel nome gli sarebbe sfuggito causando la sua rovina... - A parte questo, Kanda non è cattivo, è solo un gran testone. - continuò Lenalee, tornando a sorridere come se spiegasse ad un bambino la cosa più ovvia del mondo. - Mio fratello è molto amico del suo patrigno, siamo cresciuti insieme, so come prenderlo per fargli fare ciò che non vuole. - ora Lavi era più che certo che in lei ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente arcano, altrimenti non era possibile che andasse tanto d'accordo con uno come Yuu. - E poi sarà invitato anche il patrigno, quindi dubito possa sottrarsi all'inevitabile. Il signor Tiedoll si sente in colpa per aver fatto perdere a Kanda un intero anno di scuola a causa dei suoi continui viaggi, quindi fa di tutto per spingerlo ad avere amicizie qui ora che sono tornati.

Lavi già si era perso in migliaia di congetture dopo aver appreso che anche Yuu, come lui, era da poco tornato in città e in aggiunta a questo era indietro di un anno scolastico per le sue stesse ragioni, per cui, presumibilmente, avevano la stessa età e...

- Lavi? - la voce di Allen lo riscosse dal turbinare di pensieri che gli infuriava nella testa, facendolo quasi sussultare, tanto si era estraniato.

- Oh, scusatemi, è che sono rimasto sorpreso di sentire che Yuu ha perso un anno, perché è la mia stessa situazione. Anche mio nonno mi ha portato in viaggio con sé per oltre un anno, per questo sono indietro. - si trincerò dietro il suo sorriso più smagliante per mascherare il turbamento che tutte quelle similitudini gli causavano, portando inesorabilmente la sua mente ad analizzare ancora una volta i ricordi che aveva di quella dannatissima notte in cui pareva aver perso i sensi in un maledetto vicolo, almeno a sentire il proprietario del locale in cui era.

A causa di questa rivelazione si stava arrovellando per cercare di capire cosa realmente gli fosse accaduto là fuori, con chiunque fosse uscito dal fottuto posto.

- Sì, è buffo in effetti, io e Lenalee siamo un anno avanti, tu e Kanda un anno indietro. - Allen gli posò una mano sulla spalla con fare consolatorio. - Su, non è una gran tragedia.

Dipendeva dal concetto che uno aveva di 'tragedia', si sorprese a pensare Lavi, ormai rassegnato al suo 'chiodo fisso'. Si alzò, indicando l'orologio sul muro della mensa, imitato prontamente dai due compagni, e insieme chiacchierando dei dettagli di quella 'festa di compleanno obbligata' rientrarono in classe.

.

.

La fine delle lezioni non fu mai tanto benvenuta per Lavi; avere la persona che gli ricordava in continuazione il suo incubo seduta ad un metro da lui, giusto nell'altra fila di banchi, lo metteva profondamente a disagio, una sensazione cui non era per nulla avvezzo.

Abituato ad essere sempre sicuro del fatto suo, sbarazzino e scherzoso, sentirsi in soggezione per qualcosa che tra l'altro nemmeno era mai accaduta lo spiazzava completamente, rendendolo finanche nervoso ed irritabile. In realtà, l'unico con cui era davvero in collera era lui stesso, doveva ammetterlo; perché se l'era proprio cercata, la colpa ricadeva tutta su di lui.

Mentre riponevano i libri nelle rispettive borse, Lenalee si avvicinò sorridente a Kanda, prendendolo in disparte e sussurrandogli qualcosa con discrezione; tuttavia, per quanto Lavi fosse certo che la ragazza avesse usato tutto il tatto di cui era capace (e le sue arti diplomatiche erano davvero ottime), Kanda imprecò ugualmente a voce così alta che l'intera classe gli rivolse un'occhiata allarmata.

Conscio di essere oggetto di interesse da parte dei suoi detestabili compagni, il giovane abbassò subito il tono, sebbene fosse chiaro dalla sua espressione che era molto, molto contrariato da ciò che aveva appena sentito.

La discussione andò avanti in modo concitato (principalmente da parte di Kanda) seppur mantenuta sottovoce, finché lo sguardo di Kanda non si incrociò con quello di qualcuno che lo stava fissando in silenzio da uno dei pochi banchi ancora occupati.

Subito il giovane distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato come se fosse stato colto in flagrante a fare qualcosa di riprovevole, ma tornando a sbirciare in quella direzione di quando in quando, sicuro che nessuno si sarebbe accorto del suo interesse per la persona che stava osservando la disputa in atto.

Se Lavi non poteva accorgersi del nervosismo causato dal suo insistente interesse nell'esito della conversazione fra lui e Lenalee, per quanto Kanda fosse un maestro nel mascherare i propri sentimenti la ragazza invece colse subito il cambio di atteggiamento e l'improvvisa disattenzione dell'amico.

Alla seconda sbirciata sospetta inquadrò al volo l'oggetto dell'interesse di Kanda, restando al contempo sorpresa e compiaciuta della propria scoperta. Il sorriso 'innocente' le ricomparve sul volto angelico e Lenalee finse di accorgersi in quel preciso istante che Lavi li stava fissando.

- Verrà anche Lavi, sai? - azzardò; lo vide irrigidirsi a quella notizia, segno che aveva fatto centro. Qualcosa di Lavi lo turbava per qualche ragione, e forse poteva esserle utile per convincerlo. - Ti prego, se ci sarete anche tu e Lavi mio fratello non starà continuamente addosso a me ed Allen! - supplicò assumendo la sua migliore espressione speranzosa. - E poi Lavi ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo metta in guardia dagli scherzi stupidi di mio fratello, se ci sarai tu con lui non correrà rischi! Ti prego? - ripeté, sorridendo a quel suo modo a metà fra dolce e imbronciato e stringendogli entrambi i polsi con fare ansioso.

- CHE. - sbuffò infine Kanda, ritraendo le mani come se si fosse appena scottato. - Siete tutti una terribile seccatura. Tu, il mio patrigno, quest'idiota. - sbraitò indicando Lavi con fare irritato. Lenalee però lo fissava ancora a quel modo. Maledizione. - D'accordo, hai vinto. Verrò. Ma se tuo fratello prova a coinvolgermi in uno dei suoi stupidi 'esperimenti' lo stendo, e questa è una promessa. - disse in tono tagliente, afferrando la sua borsa con malagrazia e uscendo dall'aula senza curarsi se gli altri due lo seguissero o meno.

Lenalee gongolò compiaciuta, aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva ed in aggiunta si sarebbe potuta impicciare del motivo per cui Kanda sembrava in qualche modo interessato a Lavi, nonostante cercasse di convincere tutti che lo detestava come faceva con ogni altro essere vivente.

.

.

Kanda camminava spedito come un maratoneta, deciso a tornarsene a casa da solo e soprattutto in silenzio, perché sentiva il bisogno di riflettere su ciò che gli stava accadendo così all'improvviso e che, apparentemente, lui non riusciva a controllare. Aveva avuto la netta sensazione di essere manovrato e di esserci cascato come un ingenuo... Accidenti a Lenalee!

Eppure la prospettiva di trascorrere del tempo con Lavi lo allettava, tuttavia cercava di soffocare e negare l'attrazione che sentiva per il giovane; questa però si faceva beffe di lui, rispuntando quando abbassava la guardia e facendogli fare cose che normalmente mai avrebbe contemplato, come capitolare in quel modo con Lenalee.

E dietro tutto questo aleggiava lo spettro che Lavi potesse ricordare perfettamente tutto ciò che era accaduto fra loro, e che fosse proprio quella la ragione per la quale l'aveva sorpreso a fissarlo cercando di origliare la sua conversazione con Lenalee.

Imprecò sottovoce, maledicendo la propria debolezza. Possibile che Lavi fosse riuscito a coinvolgerlo così? Era stato solo puro e semplice sesso, un colpo di testa, una follia del momento... Mentre cercava di convincersi che dietro non c'era nient'altro una mano l'afferrò per la spalla, facendolo trasalire.


End file.
